Merlin
Merlin was the ancient wizard from the Arthurian legends. He was Nox Decious' older brother and the Grandfather of Mario and Luigi. Originally, Merlin was called upon to find a Chosen One and when Decious discovered that the Chosen One wasn't himself, he turned to evil and viciously battled Merlin, who had scarred his brother's face in self-defense. Afterwards, Merlin came to the Real World under the alias Nilrem to inform Mario and Luigi of Decious' plan to take over Earth and destroy everything good. Biography Background Merlin was a powerful and ancient wizard from a very long time ago. ]] He and his brother Nox were supposed to help banish a great evil from this world. Merlin was called upon to find a Chosen One and originally found potential candidates in the Pendragon family, specifically Uther and later his son Arthur. This would make his brother be furious at him, as Now believed that he himself was the Chosen One. This, along with his frustration of always playing second fiddle to his brother, lead to Nox entering the service of Ganondorf Dragmire. As Ganon's servant, Nox attempted to convince Merlin that the Pendragons had become corrupt by turining Uther against him. Eventually, Merlin confronted Decious, and while he was defeated, Merlin was able to destroy Decious' face before things could get worse. Later, Merlin sent Arthur on a quest to find the Holy Grail and defeat the Druids, along with his companions Sir Robin and Sir Lancelot. King Arthur successfully killed the king and took the grail from him, only to destroy it. Later, Merlin was killed by Morgana so that nobody could stand in the way of her and her son Mordred who she gave birth to not long after she killed Merlin. Later on, Merlin was revived, only to again battle Nox Decious. A flashback of their final battle and the burning of Nox's face was revealed not long afterwards. This time, Merlin would lose to his brother. Merlin either died and was resurrected once again or Decious thought he had died when he, in reality, had not. After creating the Darkness to bind the Stone of Righteousness to his soul, Decious targeted two infants left of their lineage, whom Merlin was able to hide from his evil brother. After King Bowser had Kamek destroy the plane they were on, Merlin was able to save the two children and teleport them to Yoshi's Island, where a brave Yoshi brought the two to Merlin. Merlin gave them their hats and decided to raise them himself to combat the evil that was prophesized to come. Season Three Merlin acts as the season's omnipotent master, similar to how Link and Ness helped out Mario in Season Two. Originally, he meeting with Merlin at the Abandoned Shed]] goes under the alias "Nilrem" and tells Wario how to re-activate the Nether Saber, even though he is unaware that it was him that de-activated the Nether Saber to distract him. As he was caught up with re-activating the Nether Saber, Waluigi was secretly being trained by Merlin to protect Wario. Eventually, when the Darkness confronts him, Merlin reveals his true identity. Soon, Mario and Merlin meet face to face and the wizard begins to answer many of the questions that Mario wished to know. He tells him that he is one of the two Chosen Ones, but doesn't reveal that Wario is the other Chosen One. Later, Merlin appears at his table after Mario's battle with Wario. Merlin tries to answer more questions from Mario. He warns the hero not to chase after the Darkness and that he will come to him soon enough. ''The Movie In "Act II Part 3," Mario confronts Merlin at his table, angry that he told him to wait for the Darkness, claiming it was the cause of Link's death. Merlin tells Mario that Link's death was unfortunate, but necessary. Mario doesn't see how, but Merlin tells Mario that everything is going to be all right. He tells Mario that all the events that happened and Merlin at the table]]in his and Luigi's life leads up to this. He then warns Mario about the Black Widow Blade and to be careful about the decisions he makes. Merlin then tells Mario to leave and Mario does. In "Act II Part 5," Merlin finds Waluigi at Merlin's table, telling him about their triumph over the Darkness because of the counter curse, which makes Darkness dead forever. Waluigi claims that he didn't give Wario the counter curse. Merlin gets angry at Waluigi and tells him that without the counter curse, the Darkness cannot be truly killed. Operation: Blind Storm'' and Season Four Merlin confronts Wario and gives him 3 pieces of advice in the form of riddles. The first instructed him to stop the Energy Source from being destroyed, the second was that Waluigi was the key to getting their powers back and about the imminent threat of the Trifecta, and the third was a warning to Mario about his shadow. After explaining to Wario, Merlin bids him farewell and leaves without an explanation. It is later revealed that after talking to Wario, the sorcerer left to stop Ganon from resurrecting Nox Decious, but arrived too late. After Decious revealed the villains' plan to invade the Real World, Ganon arrived, killing Merlin against Decious' wishes by telekinetically choking him. It is suggested by Wario that Merlin isn't really dead, as the Nether Saber still works, though this is because the saber is bound to Merlin's immortal spirit. Season Five in his mind]]In their first battle, Nox Decious reveals to Mario that he killed Merlin in their fight. Mario refuses to believe it, but none of them are sure. When Mario, Brock, and Gary locate the Master Sword in the lost woods, they are unable to pull it out of its resting place. Mario then hears, to his disbelief, Merlin's voice in his head, telling him not to give up. Merlin then informs Mario that, if he had the sword, he wouldn't be strong enough spiritually to use it. To remedy this problem, he decides to train Mario in basic wizardry, in order to strengthen his mind and spirit. As their training progresses, Merlin is impressed by Mario's progress after only an hour. Later, he tells Mario that his training is complete and he can now pull the sword. However, it doesn't work and Merlin decides, along with the Darkness and Link, to transfer his spirit to Mario, giving him the wisdom, power, and courage that he needs to pull out the Sword. It succeeds, leaving Merlin's spirit forever inside Mario. Stupid Mario World Mario revealed that after Mario defeated Ganondorf, Merlin's spirit left Mario's head and past of to the afterlife. Later, he appears in Stupid Mario World Episode 23 in a different time period. Merlin also appears in Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy. Personality Merlin was very wise, kind, caring, friendly, and patient. Although he has gone through a great deal of suffering because of his brother's betrayal, he continued to want to serve the people. He doesn't want to be thought as a hero, but rather thought of as a man doing his duty to the world. When something goes wrong in his plans, Merlin can get very angry, like when Waluigi forgets to give Wario the counter curse, and when his brother went too far, worse than he did before. Merlin also has somewhat of an eccentric side, as seen in The End of the Beginning. Furthermore, when he assisted King Arthur, he acted like a crazy and senile old man, but this ruse was to encourage Arthur to make his own decisions instead of relying on Merlin for guidence. Abilities / Skills Merlin was a powerful wizard and was once skilled with a beam sword. He has the power to predict certain events, but this power is not absolute. Like his brother, Merlin is also capable of using a strange telekinetic force, allowing him to push opponents away. It is unclear of what other powers Merlin has, but it can be assumed they are similar to Nox Decious' powers, except that his aren't used for evil. Like most wizards, Merlin's soul is immortal and lives forever, even after his death. He is also capable of speaking to people telepathically. Merlin is a powerful wizard, and is shown to be capable of dispelling powerful blasts of dark magic. Relationship Nox Decious ]] Nox Decious is Merlin's brother. When Merlin believed Arthur was the Chosen One, a title Nox Decious wanted, Decious was enraged. He converted to the dark side and sought out immortality. Merlin burned his brother's face, Afterwards Decious has destroyed nearly everything important to Merlin, and the two have battled several times. The two are archenemies. Despite Decious' betrayal, Merlin still seems to love his brother as he has gone through a deep amount of suffering and regret, from not being able to save Decious from turning to the dark side. In Stupid Mario World. even if Decious' actions afterwards left Merlin bitterly upset with what he'd become, he was more than willing to ask him to come back to him and rejoin his family, and to help him raise Mario and Luigi to take down Ganon, which Decious nearly accepted if it wasn't for Wrathnar's (Ganon's son) interference. Even if despite deep down inside, Merlin still loves his brother, Merlin is not above reacting angrily when his fallen brother goes too far, such as when Decious helped Wrathnar abduct Mario, an infant of his own family. Mario meeting with Merlin at the Abandoned Shed]] Merlin is Mario's grandfather. Merlin often guides Mario. Arthur Arthur was taken in under Merlin as his student, as Merlin sensed that he was possibly the Chosen One. Arthur never turned out to be the Chosen One, as Merlin later learned, though he would later say to Mario that Arthur had been 'close'. Merlin acted very foolish and incompetent in hopes that he could persuade Arthur to make his own decisions rather than depend on Merlin's guidance. Trivia * Many of the events of Merlin's past don't appear in Stupid Mario Brothers, but rather in previous videos from RMA Studios. For information on Merlin's past, check out the King Arthur series. Although, films with major relevance to Stupid Mario Brothers haven't been released publicly. Also, it is assumed that Merlin's past will also be explained in the video A History of Nox Decious, though nothing of the project has come to fruition as of yet. * The name Nilrem is Merlin spelled backwards. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Deceased Category:King Arthur Category:Males Category:Heroes